Choices
by reddragoncrp
Summary: Babe story, and I have my reasons. We all make choices in life that effect not only us but those around us.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

These characters do not belong to me; they belong to the great Janet Evanovich.

_a/n: This chapter contains a very __**brief**__ reference to a disturbing subject. Not at all graphic but sensitive people may be disturbed. You have been warned._

I got out of my car and opened up the back door to wrestle out the hand cuffed guy in the back. If you're wondering why I have a guy hand cuffed in the back of my car it's because I'm a fugitive apprehension agent, also know as a bounty hunter. Yeah, I know, me a bounty hunter, I don't look the part. Hell, most of the time I don't act it either. My name is Stephanie Plum. A.K.A the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

Right now I don't look glamorous; in fact I look pretty crappy. I'm covered head to toe in mud, thanks to Mike the pervert Corelli, my FTA, or failure to appear, on the scum sucking troll that skipped on his bond.

I hate being covered in mud, but, hey, it beats garbage which I'm all to frequently covered in, too.

Anyway, as I was wrestling the pervert out of my car I felt a familiar tingle on the back of my neck. Great, just what I need Ranger seeing me like this, oh, well, it's not like he hasn't seen me worse so I suck it up and turn around as I see Tank out of the corner of my eye snatch Mike out of the car.

Ranger, who's real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, is the real deal, bad-assed, not to mention _fine_ ass, bounty hunter and owner of the RangeMan security company.

"Ranger."

I had expected to see him amused as usual but if anything he looked concerned. "Babe, are you OK?" He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I felt my eyes start to tear up.

He pulled me to into his arms and I said, "You'll get dirty."

"It's only dirt, it'll wash off. You know I could help you out with that."

"With what?"

"Washing it off."

Oh, boy, getting weak kneed and warm in certain parts of my anatomy. "And what, exactly, is "it" that you're willing to wash?"

I could feel him smile against my neck, "what ever you need washed I promise it wash it REALLY well." That sent a jolt straight to me doodah

I sniffed into his shoulder, "are you crying?"

"No."

He tilted his back and looked at me and the corners of his mouth tipped up, "so, what's this then?" as he wiped away a tear.

"My eyes are leaking."

Now he gave me his full 200 watt smile, "Babe."

Ranger bent down and gave me a very soft kiss on the lips and then he pulled me tight and kissed my forehead. Don't get me wrong, Ranger can kiss, I mean bone melting, toe curling kiss, but right now, at this moment, the tiny soft kiss meant more to me.

I heard someone clearing their throat and turned around to see Tank, "I'll take this scum in for you, Bombshell."

"You don't have to do that, Tank, I can get him." 

I don't mind, Bombshell, besides I need to because he's so clumsy." 

"Huh?'

"Oh, yeah, I just know he's going to fall down…repeatedly," he flashed a grin at me.

The Perv sputtered, "hey! You can't do that! I have rights!"

"Is that right, scumbag? Wait until the jail population finds out what you did to your step-daughter." Tank shoved him hard and because his hands were cuffed behind his back he fell. "See, clumsy!"

Ranger gave a grim smile, "I see that."

"Stephanie!"

I closed my eyes and dropped my head on Ranger's shoulder. This day just keeps getting better and better. "Mom."

"Look at you! What are you thinking? You need to find a real job…"

I had felt Ranger tense up as soon as my mother screamed my name and he interrupted her sternly, "Mrs. Plum, do you what Stephanie did today?"

"Obviously she rolled in a pigpen," my mother replied huffily.

"No, Stephanie brought in a fugitive, a man who raped his 14 year-old step-daughter, and somehow make bail and missed his court date and was evading justice." He bulled be tighter and again kissed my forehead and said, "Proud of you, Babe."

My mother turned very pale and her mouth hung open. Wow! My Mother speechless!

Tank was back and handing me the body receipt I needed to get paid as Ranger continued, "Aren't you glad someone like that isn't running around and being a danger to your granddaughters?'

My mother started to shake and I really thought she was going to pass out.

"Easy, Mrs. Plum, I'll have Tank drive you home, OK?'

She just nodded her head. I thought this had to be one of the seven signs of the Apocalypse, my mother was totally speechless.

"You didn't have to do that, Ranger."

"Babe…your mother should be proud of you and stop giving you a bunch of shit." He reached up and tucked another bit of hair behind my ear, "listen, Babe, I want to talk to you about a job."

"Ranger, I really don't want to dress up like a slut tonight." 

"It's not a distraction and it isn't tonight.

"What…?"

"Cupcake!" Just shoot me now! "Wow, look at you! Been visiting the farm?"

"Damn it, Joe, leave me alone! I've had a REALLY bad day!"

"Cupcake, they're all bad for you."

"Bite me!"

Tank had gently loaded my mother in the RangeMan SUV, he even buckled her seatbelt for her. She was taken aback for a second but didn't seen afraid of him. She must really be in shock.

He came over and said, "there a problem, Bombshell?'

"The problem is with her job."

"I wasn't talking to you, Morelli."

His jaw was so tight it looked like he had lockjaw.

"No problem, Tank, just Joe being his usual jackass self." Ranger relaxed and gave me his almost smile but Joe got more pissed off and looked like he wanted to hit someone. Tank narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Joe who involuntarily stepped back. No matter how pissed off he wasn't stupid. Finally he gave me a hard look and turned on his heels and stalked back into the police station.

Tank shook his head and said to me, "Bombshell, I'm going to take your mother home and Lester will drop off her car."

"Thanks Tank."

"Anything for you, Bombshell." He went around and got in the car and drove off.

"Babe."

I looked up at Ranger and he said, "See you tomorrow at RangeMan?"

I nodded and he lowered his head and me a bone melting kiss. Then he turned away and just got into his car and left. I felt bereft suddenly.

It's been a hell of a day and I had an appointment with my shower massager while I would be thinking about Ranger washing "it". I would do that just as soon as I picked up my check and deposited in the bank. My poor account wouldn't know how to act with that much money in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Don't own them, not making any money.

I was sleeping nicely, all warm and comfy, when I hear, "Babe." Mmm…Ranger, dreaming about Ranger, "Babe, wake up." I feel feather light kisses on my jaw going down my neck.

"Nuh-un."

"Come on, Babe, wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Having a good dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"A nice Ranger dream."

The kisses stopped for a minute, "do you dream about me often, Babe?"

"Just sometimes, lemme alone and maybe it'll get good."

It really felt like Ranger was sucking on my neck just under my ear, "good? You mean like sex dreams."

"Yup."

Suddenly I felt a weight on top of me and I opened my eyes to look at chocolate brown ones. "Ranger! Not a dream?"

He gave me a look just like the big bad wolf, "So, Babe, how often do you have sex dreams about me?"

I felt myself go bright red, crap. He leaned and gave me a breath taking kiss.

"You know when you kiss me like that I don't want to get out of bed. But you can feel free to get up."

He moved his hips a little and I felt something hard. Yipes! "Already there, Babe."

"Why are you here in the middle of the night, anyway?"

"It's not the middle of the night, it 5 A.M."

"Five O'clock is the middle of the night, and answer my question."

"We're going for a run."

"We? I don't think so. Not this early, besides I can think of better ways to exercise."

"Okay." And he pulled the oversized T-shirt that I was using as a nightshirt over my head. When he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth I moaned and arched almost off the bed.

"Ranger! Okay you win. I'll get up and we'll go for a run."

"Wouldn't call it winning, Babe, but Ok if you're sure."

Boy, I was so NOT sure. As a matter of fact I was pretty sure I wanted to exercise in other ways with him but I knew for my own good I had to get up. I cared to much for Ranger and I knew I would get hurt. Not that he would do it on purpose, but it wouldn't hurt any less.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Really, How?"

"It's a surprise."

An hour later I dragged my sweaty self into my shower. Ranger said his offer to wash "it" off was still open. Maybe we should have stayed in bed. Damn, I have GOT to get my act together.

"So, where's my surprise?"

"Down in the car, come on I have to check on a couple of things before the meeting."

"So, what's this job?"

"You'll find out at the meeting, the presentation will explain better than I can right now"

When we got to the Porsche there was a Tasty Pastry bag on the passenger seat. I opened it up and, be still my heart, Boston Crèmes. I looked over at him and said, "I Love You, Ranger." Then my eyes got big, I did Not just say that.

He just smiled, "Love you, too, Babe."

Wow, that almost better than donuts. Definitely better than donuts.

"Babe, aren't you going to eat them?"

Oh, yeah. By the time I ate two of them we were pulling into the RangeMan garage. Time flies when your eating donuts!

When we got to the fifth floor he kissed me on the temple and said, I seen you in the conference room in fifteen.

When I went into the conference room most of the guys were already there getting coffee.

"Bombshell!" Lester grabbed be for a big hug.

"Thanks for taking my mom's car home yesterday."

"Anytime."

I got passed from one to another for hugs and kisses on the top of the head or the cheek. By the time they were finished I just had time to get a cup of coffee before Ranger and Tank came in. Tank gave me a quick hug before he sat down.

"OK, let's get started," as usual Ranger got right down to business. "Babe, I want you to go under for a security job."

"Me? I don't have any real undercover training. Why can't someone else do it?"

"You'll do fine; you just have to be yourself. None of use can do it because we're not women."

"I don't know, Ranger, you're pretty, can't you dress up in drag?"

Ranger's eyes got wide and I heard a booming laugh from Tank's direction and I looked around and saw that Bobby and his head on the table and he was shaking and most of the rest of the guys looked like they were going to explode from holding it in.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Ranger just shook his head and said, "Babe." After sending a glare around the room that did nothing in suppressing the mirth he continued.

"We provide security for the local domestic violence shelter, pro bono."

"I didn't know that."

"Babe, most people in RangeMan don't know that. The location of the shelter has to remain secret. Right after a woman leaves her abuser is the most dangerous time, especially if she takes the kids with her. That's the most likely time that a woman will be killed by her abuser."

Ok I could understand that and now I didn't feel so left out. Instead I was proud of the guys for what they were doing.

In the last month we have had to move the shelter three times because it has been compromised and one or more on the guys the women are hiding from showed up. We figure it has to be an inside job."

"Oh, my God! Who would do something like that?"

"Bombshell, you deal with scum all the time and this surprises you?"

"Stephanie always the good in people."

"Babe, we want you to help us find out who is doing this. Also, a couple of the counselors there are getting threats so we have to investigate that, too. I trust your instincts, you'll do great."

"Of course, I'll help, what do I have to do?"

"In two days they are having a seminar for several days covering a number of topics like how to spot a potential abuser before a relationship develops and building your self esteem. We've signed you up for several of the lectures and workshops so that you'll deal with each of the councilors at least once. See what you can find out and that may be the end of it or we may have to have one on one counseling sessions with any of them that your spidey-sense tells you might be suspect."

"Okay that sounds simple enough."

"While you do this you'll be back on RangeMan payroll."

"You don't have to do that, you are ready bleeding money over this. We have a benefactor for this and we also take a tax deduction on this. You can start today going over the files we have and doing searches."

"I get started right now."

"Good, the files and your ID are already at your desk."

"Pretty sure of yourself."

"No, Babe, I'm sure of you and your wanting to help people."

AAWWW, now I feel all gooey inside.

"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**a/n: I cleaned up chapters one and two, sorry about the delay in posting I have not had internet in almost a week! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It will take a little while to catch up with that kind of thing. The good news is it gave me a chance to write a little before I got to depressed sitting at my computer and not being able to go online!**_

Don't own them, making no money.

I had spent the last couple of days going over the files and doing searches on all of the employees of the shelter. Nothing jumped out at me; there were no sudden indicators of wealth, or anything like that. Hopefully when I met them I could get a better feel for them.

I didn't say anything but I was nervous as all get out. I don't know why, I've certainly been in more dangerous situations. Maybe because so much was depending on this, those poor women. I'm glad that the ones in the shelter were at least leaving their situations. I know a lot of women put up with that for years, I just don't get that.

"Babe, I smell burning."

"Ranger! Damn you, you scared the crap out of me! We seriously need to put that bell on you."

He moved forward and took a strand of my hair and twisted it around his finger, "Babe, what's bothering you." Maybe it's a good thing that my hair does the Wild Woman of Borneo thing, if it was straight he might not play with it so much.

His eyes were so intense that I had to look away until I felt his hand under my chin tilting it up until I had to look back at him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Ranger, what if I screw this up? Those women are depending on me." Damn, I could feel my eyes start to tear up.

"Babe," and he pulled me to him, "I can't think of anyone better suited for this job, ANYONE."

I sniffed a little, "really?"

He pulled back so I could look him in the eyes and said, "Really," then he leaned in and gave me one of those soft kisses before holding me to tightly for a few minutes. "Feel better?"

Boy did I, maybe to much better, if you get my drift. "If I say yes, you'll let go won't you?"

I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled, "Babe, we really have to get you wired and get going."

"Okay, let me check my makeup and I'll be right back." When I got in the bathroom I was surprised that I didn't look worse, so I just added another coat of mascara for luck and went out so Ranger could put the wire on me.

"Why do I have to wear this? It's not like this is dangerous."

"Babe, everywhere you are is dangerous," he smiled at me as he unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Babe," as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I said that out loud again, didn't I?" Crap, I really, really have to stop doing that.

Ranger spoke towards my chest, "testing…testing."

His phone rang, "Yo."

He listened for a minute and I saw his jaw tighten, "No, Santos, I'm not telling you what color bra she's wearing and just for asking you're now on monitors, night shift no less for a month."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Babe, I'm not nice."

"Ranger, you know you're a teddy bear, my little cuddly teddy bear."

I don't think it was possible for him to look more shocked. Just then his phone rang; he looked at the display and ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

He looked at my chest and I was confused for a minute before it dawned on me that the wire was active and the guys had just heard what I said. I dropped my chin to my chest, I'm such an idiot.

He lifted my chin and leaned slowly forward. I thought he was going to kiss me and I was disappointed when he passed my mouth until he put his mouth to my ear and whispered in my ear, "Babe, I'll be your teddy bear any time you want." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Now we really have to go."

I was so busy thinking about Ranger being my teddy bear that we were at the convention center before I knew it. At least I was to busy to be scared anymore.

"Babe, just follow the signs and you'll come to the registration desk. You're already signed up; they will give you the welcome kit and your schedule. Here is a RangeMan credit card, most of the women will be buying tapes and books so use this to buy stuff. Go get them, Tiger." He gave me a kiss and I was getting out of the car.

I can do this, I kept chanting to my self. I got to the registration desk and gave my name.

"Here you are Stephanie, please wear you name tag at all times. Here's your schedule, oh you're SO lucky you're signed up for Frank Bolella's seminar! It's full, has been for a couple of weeks. I've seen him speak, you'll love it."

Ranger's magic again, getting me in a full seminar. "I thought all of the speakers were women."

"Frank is the exception, he's a Minister and does motivational speaking all over the country and is a life coach. He's amazing; after you see him your self confidence will be so much greater but you have to get some of his tapes to listen to, it changed my life!"

A bald man in a suit had come up behind her, "Diane, you changed your life, I just gave you some tools to help you." He help out his hand to me, "Frank Bolella, I'm really looking forward to seeing you there."

"Well…thanks, I'm looking forward to it."

I found the room with the sign out front that said, "Find the Confident You." They checked me in and I went in to find it was already crowded. I spotted an empty chair in the forth row nest to the end. I went up and asked if the seat was taken.

"Oh, please, have a seat! Hi! I'm Sandy."

"Hi, I'm Stephanie."

"I'm so excited! I'm heard so much about Mr. Bolella. This is going to be great."

Just then he came running in, and he had a big smile on his face.

"Good morning! I'm Frank Bolella and I am so blessed to be addressing a roomful of such beautiful and special ladies. I am going to show you that we are born for success but programmed for failure and I am going to show you how to reprogram yourself for that success.

"We are constantly bombarded with negative messages. We're too old, too young, too tall to short, to skinny, to fat, we're not smart enough, and we should be more like our sister or brother. All of that negativity chips away at your confidence. You have to stop listening to the negative a listen to the positive.

"Each one of you is special you just have to believe it. You have to hear positive reinforcements and keep hearing because it's like going to the gym, you can't go just once, you have to keep going to keep in shape. You have to keep your self image in shape, too. You always hear negative message so you will have to keep hearing positive messages.

"I want you all to close your eyes and drop your head. Imagine yourself relaxing, breath deeply; start relaxing at the top of your head down your neck, your shoulders, down your back your hips, your legs, all the way down to the bottom of your feet until you're totally relaxed. Now I want you to visualize the type of person, they type of woman you want to be.

"Now, repeat after me, I am an amazing woman, I am strong, I am confident, I can do anything I set my mind to."

The audience repeated everything he said but mostly mumbling.

"Now say it like you really mean it, I am an amazing woman, I am strong, I am confident, I can do anything I set my mind to."

They repeated it a number of times each time with more enthusiasm.

"Now how do you all feel?"

There was a lot of applause and catcalls.

"How would you like to feel this way everyday of your life? You can, but you have to exercise your confidence. I'm going to recommend some books, The Power of Positive Thinking and Think Like a Winner. Also the video The Secret. Also when we are finished I have a number of my tapes for sale out front. I don't want anyone to feel that they can't afford them so I will take payments. I feel that for any reason you haven't gotten your money's worth I'll give you a full refund.

"I've really enjoyed talking to you and God Bless."

Sandy turned to me, "that was wonderful. What do your think?"

"I have to admit that was amazing."

"Come on; let's go buy some of those tapes. After we can go grab some lunch."

"Umm…sure."

She dragged me out to the table with the merchandise. There was a lot of stuff, everything from how to be healthy to how to be successful in business.

"Oh look, they have a package deal called the Whole Enchilada, it's got everything in it and it's a lot cheaper that way. I wish I could afford it."

"He said they would take payments."

"Yeah, but I don't even think I can afford payments either."

"Oh…" just then I heard my cell phone indicating a text message. It said, "Babe, buy it and buy a copy for your friend, R." He really is the best.

"I tell you what I just can into some money and I'll buy it for you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask and I want to, besides I was kind of nervous today and you helped me out."

She chewed her lip, I could tell she didn't want charity but she really wanted the tapes, so I turned to the girl ringing people up and said, "I want two of the Whole Enchilada."

Sandy started jumping up and down, "Thanks you, thank you, thank you."

I had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Okay where do you want to go for lunch?"

"There's a great place around the corner that has fantastic cheeseburgers."

Now there's a woman after my own heart.

_a/n: Frank Bolella is a real person who I've had the fortune to see three times. You can check out his web site: The books "Think Like a Winner" and "The Power of Positive Thinking" and the video "The Secret" are also real. Check them out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Don't own it

We were in line for food when Sandy squealed, "Pam, over here."

Way to give me a heart attack. I look over and see two women coming towards us. Sandy hugs one of them and I assume its Pam.

Sandy turns to me, "this is my friend Pam. Pam this is Stephanie, we met at the lecture."

"It's nice to meet you, Pam."

"You, too, Stephanie, this is Carol, we work together."

"We're getting lunch, why don't you join us."

Carol gave Pam some money and told her to order for her and she would grab us a table. The place was getting busy so it was a good idea.

We had just settled down to eat when I noticed them gaping at something behind me and I felt that tingle on my neck.

"Ranger."

He squatted down beside me, "Babe, did you have fun?"

"As a matter of fact it was great. Why are you here?"

"Your mother called me."

Huh, "why did she do that?"

"She wants me to come over to talk to me. I was hoping you could tell me. I can deal with your mother; it's Grandma Mazur that scares me"

"Smart man."

He looked at my food, "Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"But I'll die happy, it tastes really good."

He cut his eyes over to the plate and back at me, smiled and reached up and tugged at my shirt and pulled, he kissed me for a minute, "you know, that doesn't taste bad. If you need anything call one of the guys." He got up and left.

"Wow."

I turned back to them but didn't know which one had spoken but they all looked stunned.

Carol said, "Who was that?"

"Ranger, a…friend of mine."

"Do you kiss all of your friends like that?"

Ok, time to change the subject. "What lecture are you guys going to next?"

Everyone whipped out their schedules to look.

"I have the one called "He doesn't beat me so I'm not abused, Right?""

"Me, too."

"Same here."

"Well I guess that makes all of us."

"Great we can all sit together."

"Sandy, you should tune down your enthusiasm or you're going to be exhausted by the end of the day."

Ranger pulled up to the Plum residence, set there for a moment before taking a breath to brace himself so he could get out of the car. Stephanie's mom was waiting at the door for him.

What is it with her; does she just stand at the door all day in case someone comes by?

She opened the door and said come in, "Ranger. Is that really your name?"

"No. Ma'am, it's Carlos," he looked around expecting Grandma Mazur to jump out and grab him.

"If you're worried about my mother, she's getting her hair done."

Thanks God for small favors.

"Sit down and I'll get you some coffee, I just made a coffee cake."

Ranger thought about telling her not to bother but thought better of it. "So, Mrs. Plum, why did you want to see me?"

She sat down opposite him and took a bit out of her coffee cake. He took his cue from her and took a bite, too.

"This is really good, Mrs. Plum."

She smiled at him and he knew he made the right choice.

"I've been thinking a lot about the other day at the police station."

"Okay."

"Did you mean it when you said you were proud of Stephanie?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I be proud of her?"

"She should be like other girls, get married, and have babies."

"Stephanie isn't like other girls."

She laughed, "She never has been."

"But, Mrs. Plum have you ever considered that it might be a good thing?"

"How can that be a good thing? Valerie is married and has the girls and she's happy and safe."

Ranger looked at her for a moment. "I can certainly understand why a mother wants her child to be safe, but don't you want her to be happy?"

"Joseph…"

"Have you ever really paid attention to how Morelli treats her?"

"He loves her."

"I have no doubt he loves her and she loves him but he is constantly putting her down. He wants to change who she is. If he really loved her as much as he says wouldn't he want to keep her just the way she is?"

She looked thoughtful but didn't say anything.

"Don't get me wrong, I wish she was better trained is self defense and with her gun, but she has amazing instincts and always gets the skip."

"Can you teach her?"

"Sure, but she has to want to do it."

"Maybe if I pressure her to learn how to take care of herself instead of getting married she might listen to me."

"Good luck with that. I have a hard time getting her to listen to anything."

She stared into her coffee for a minute. "You know, I'm not a bad mother."

"Of course you're not; if you were Stephanie wouldn't be the amazing woman she is."

"It's hard to change, you know, after a lifetime, but I'm going to try not to criticize her so much."

"That's all anyone can ask."

She got up and as she was going out to the kitchen she said, "Let me pack up some of the coffee cake for you to take with you."

"I really don't eat that kind of stuff regularly, not that it wasn't great, but I'll be happy to take some to Stephanie."

When she came back out she handed him a bag, "I want to thank you for coming by, Carlos."

He gave her a little smile, "it was my pleasure, Mrs. Plum." Ranger turned and went out the door thinking that you just never really knew what people were going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Standard disclaimer, don't own them._

Ranger had gone back to RangeMan to get some paperwork done. He knew Stephanie was safe because he had Bobby and Lester nearby and she was wearing a wire. He went into his office reading his messages when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

He stopped dead and gaped at his chair. Someone had put a large caramel colored teddy bear in the seat. Not just that, it was wearing a black T-shirt with the RangeMan logo and black cargo pants.

He picked it up and saw it a little utility belt with a flash light and, NO WAY, little hand cuffs! Damn it was cute! Not, of course, that he was EVER going to tell anyone that.

"TANK!"

Tank appeared in the doorway, "Yeah, boss?"

"What the hell is this?"

"Umm…a teddy bear."

"I know it's a teddy bear, smartass. Why is it here?"

"I think, maybe, because of Bombshell's comment this morning."

Ranger dropped into the chair and but his head on the desk. "I don't suppose that they are going to forget this anytime soon?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell."

This is ruining my reputation, you know."

"Nah, it'll stay in house."

"Where did you get this?"

"_I_ didn't, and no I'm not going to tell you who, but it was purchased at build-a-bear."

"What the hell is build-a-bear?"

"It's a store at the mall where you literally build a bear from scratch. You pick out the fur; the size, everything, and they sew it together and stuff it. You can pick out the clothes, too."

"What about the RangeMan logo?"

"Ella, of course."

"Where did you get the little hand cuffs?"

"They had them there, you can build cop bears. You should check it out; they have all kinds of cool stuff

"I thought you didn't do this?"

"I didn't, but I didn't say I wasn't there," Tank said with a grin. "Well, I'll leave you to it; SOME of us have to work." With that he turned and left the office.

I was about to open the booklet they gave us at the door to try to avoid their questions about Ranger, questions I want to avoid thinking about the answers to, when a short red haired woman came to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Marjorie Cole or Margie as my friends call me, and I want all of you to think of me as a friend. However, I'm going to be the kind of friend that tells you the truth, for your own good, even when you want to here a lie.

"Today we are going to talk about abuse, not physical abuse, but emotional abuse. You all have heard a lot about physical abuse and hopefully stay away from that type of man. Emotional abuse, however, is not something that is talked about as much.

"In a way it can be worse, while not a physical danger it can chip away at your self-esteem and make you doubt yourself. It can rob you of your most important thing, yourself...

"It's insidious because it comes from someone who is supposed to love you, and probably really does.

"So what is this emotional abuse? For the most part, it's criticism. What's so bad about that? We all criticize, her dress is to short, his hair is scruffy, and mostly we do this silently, not out loud."

"Speak for yourself," came from the back of the room, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes well, then there is constant criticism, on a much more personal level. "You're stupid," "you're a screw up," can't you do anything right?"

I had to look down at my lap because I felt my eyes start to tear up.

"If you here this enough, you start to believe it, you can't help yourself. IF you constantly here negative things about yourself, it's conditioning.

"Whether or not you know it this is abuse, its assault on your personality, just a surely a physical abuse is assault on your body. You shouldn't tolerate it anymore than you should tolerate physical assault."

Lester turned to Bobby and said, "Is it just me, or does that sound like Morelli?"

"No, it's not just you. I've always thought Morelli is emotionally abusive."

"Then why the hell haven't said something to Bombshell?"

"Because she loves him and didn't want to hear it. Besides, he's already chipped at her to where she believes it."

"Man, we need to do something."

"I think this is doing something, she's learning something from women experts, and that is better than one of us telling her."

"Who picked out which of these lectures she was going to, anyway?"

Bobby just gave him a big grin.

Lester reached over and slapped him on the shoulder, "Way to go!"

I was very quiet after the lecture ended. So much so that the others noticed.

Sandy said, "Stephanie, what's the matter?" She thought for a minute and her eyes got big, "Oh my gosh! Someone has been doing that to you!" She narrowed her eyes, "It isn't that hot Ranger guy, is it?"

"Oh! No! Ranger never criticizes me! As a matter of fact he's always supportive and says he's proud of me. No there is another guy, a kind of on again off again boyfriend."

"Well, hopefully he is off again now."

"As a matter of fact he is."

"Well, I think you should keep him that way. You deserve to be treated better than that. You are beautiful, and nice, and I know you're really nice. I think you should stick with the sexy guy that's supportive, but that's just me."

I know I turned red at the compliment, "thank you, I know I have a lot to think about."

We had come to the street just when a black Porsche turbo pulled up.

"Here's my ride, will you be here tomorrow?"

"You bet, I wouldn't miss it," Sandy said as she hugged me.

When I opened the door there was a teddy bear on the seat. "You got me a Ranger bear!"

"Babe, I actually didn't get it, it was at my desk back at the office."

"Huh?"

"The guys, Babe, they heard what you said this morning."

He tried to look stern but I could see the corners of his mouth turned up and a twinkle in his eyes. "My rep is shot to hell."

"You know everyone will always think you're a scary bad ass."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Well, you scare me."

He looked at me seriously, "you know I would NEVER hurt you, Babe, don't you?"

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, "I know, Ranger, that's not how you scare me."

He gave me a big bad wolf smile, "in certain ways you should be scared of me, Babe."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Can I keep the bear, by the way?"

"That's why I brought it. You can sleep with it so you don't miss me so much." He smiled at me, "of course, you could always for go the bear and just sleep with me."

Oh, boy!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I have kind of known what I wanted to say next, I just had a hard time forcing myself to actually sit down and write it._

I was staring out the window, lost in my thoughts, when Ranger's voice startled me.

"I smell burning, Babe."

I looked over at him, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Did you choose what lectures I was attending?"

"Bobby did, why, something wrong?"

"No, I just…" for once I was a loss for words.

Ranger looked at me and quirked an eyebrow at me, "you don't have to continue with this if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel obligated if you are uncomfortable."

"No, not at all, they have just given me a lot to think about."

His mouth turned up slightly, "don't hurt yourself."

Without thinking I reached over and smacked his arm. _Oh, Crap!_ "Umm…I'm so sorry, Ranger, please don't send me away."

He looked thoroughly confused, "why would I do that?"

"Because I hit you," he still looked confused. "You know, send me to a third world country."

He gaped at me for a minute and then through his head back a laughed out loud. Wow, he had an amazing laugh; he should do that more often.

"Babe, at long as you're around more I will."

"I said that out loud again, didn't I?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Babe. Just so you know, I would never send you to a third world country unless I had to do it to keep you safe."

"Really?"

"Really," he took my hand in his as we pulled up to a light, "Dinner."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I really don't feel like going out anywhere."

"How about if I have Ella fix us something at the apartment?"

"That would be great." With that he pulled out his cell to call Ella to warn her I would be there to eat. _I love Ella! I hope she fixes desert._

When we got to the RangeMan garage he grabbed my bag of stuff and wrapped his arm around me as we headed to the elevator.

"Babe, why don't you head up stairs and I'm going to stop and check on things at the control room."

"Sure," he gave me a quick kiss before he got off on five and I headed up to seven.

Ranger opened his office door and set the bag on his desk. He sat down and began to go through the materials. He stopped when he came to the one entitled "He doesn't hit me so I'm not abused, Right?"

After scanning the booklet he sat back stunned. No wonder Stephanie was so lost in thought, this sounded just like Morelli. _Yeah, but does she see it?_

Tank came up and knocked on the open door, "everything OK, boss?"

"Where's Bobby?"

"In the break room, something wrong?"

"No, I just want to talk to him."

"Sure thing, I'll send him right in."

Tank went to the break room where Bobby was having a cup of coffee. "Ranger wants to see you in his office, Bobby."

"Why?"

"Why don't you go and see? I do know he looked…strange, and he is back from picking up Bombshell."

"Well my will is up to date, so I guess I'll get in there."

"What did you do?"

"I signed Stephanie up for a lecture on emotional abuse. I thought maybe she would wake up about Morelli."

"You know that the Bose doesn't like anyone prying into his private life."

"I was just hoping Stephanie would up about the cop, you know she deserves better than that."

"You're right; unfortunately that doesn't increase your life expectancy."

"Thanks, so much!"

Bobby went and reluctantly knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter." Ranger was talking on the phone and covered the mouthpiece, "shut the door and sit."

Ranger spoke a couple of one word sentences and hung up. He sat back in his chair and studied Bobby for a moment, "talk."

"About what, Ranger?"

"About this," he threw the booklet on the desk.

"You told me to make sure that she goes to at least one lecture by each of the employees."

"Is the only one that this person was doing?"

"No."

"Than why this one?"

"Because I'm sick of seeing how that Bastard treats her."

"He makes her happy."

"Does he really? Or does she just think that's all she deserves. Do you think that's all she deserves? Doesn't she deserve to be treated better?"

Bobby had rarely seen Ranger so pissed.

"Damn it! She deserves to be cherished and taken care of!"

"Exactly! Maybe now she will wake up and see it now."

"I can't be the one to do that for her."

"Why the hell now?"

"My life doesn't lend it's self to relationships."

"Well, don't look now, Ranger, but you're already in a relationship with her."

"Explain."

"You are there for her every time she needs you, you take care of her, and face it, man, you love her."

"I never said…"

"It's obvious to us."

Ranger raised both of his eyebrows."

"Just to those that know you best, don't freak man, we've know for a long time and we haven't said anything."

Ranger didn't look quite like he was going to explode, though his jaw was still tense. "Tell Tank that I'm offline."

I was standing staring out of the window when I felt that tingle on my neck. I hadn't heard him but I know he was there. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started placing soft kisses on my shoulder.

"I don't feel Joe."

He stilled for a moment and put his head on my shoulder, "excuse me?"

"I don't feel Joe; I can feel you when you're near, even when I don't hear you."

"So, what do you think what that means?"

"I think we have a connection." Ranger turned me around to face him and tucked s curl of hair behind my ear.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, but it does confuse me." Just then the front door opened as Ella brought in dinner.

He kept his arm around me as we went into the dinning room where she was setting out the food. Ella had already set the table. I hadn't noticed that she had put out flowers and candles.

"Is this a special occasion?"

She smiled at me, "it's always a special occasion when you're here, dear."

"That is so sweet."

Ranger held out the chair for me, wow I really do feel special.

"You should, Babe."

I could feel myself turn red; I REALLY had to do something about saying everything that crosses my mind.


End file.
